Microfilm viewing devices of the general type above-referred to are known. However, the known viewers have the disadvantage that the handling of them is inconvenient and/or that their stability in use is insufficient. Microfilm viewers of this type are disclosed in German published application No. 2,064,672 published on July 22, 1971.